


Dont Tease Me

by Kawaii_Winchesters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Harry, Dominant!Harry, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Multiple, Sub!Louis, Submissive!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Winchesters/pseuds/Kawaii_Winchesters





	Dont Tease Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees a Tweet saying that a fan hoped that at least once Harry has tied Louis up with his suspenders. This inspires Harry to make it Happen.
> 
> 2011 Harry and Louis

3rd Person

Harry scrolls through Twitter and reads some tweets about wanting to meet On Direction, but mainly takes a liking to the Larry Stylinson posts. One, in particular, catches his eyes.

_I really hope that Harry ties Louis up with his suspenders and ducks him senseless._

Harry reads over the tweet a few times, his smile growing a bit more as read reads it each time.  _Time to make your wish come true._  Harry thinks before leaving his laptop, to set up the bedroom.

 

|-/

 

When Louis arrives home he throws his coat on a dainty hook hanging by the door and slides off his TOMs and sets them by the door. "Hazza?" Louis calls, fixing his white chinos.

"I'm right here, Babe." Harry mumbles, coming from behind. He wraps his arms around Louis waist. After a few seconds he starts to kiss at Louis' neck. Harry smirks as Lou is shivers each time Harry's lips touch the skin of his small neck. Harry starts to suck on Louis' neck directly under the back of his jawbone. Harry then nibbled at the growing mark, making Louis moan deeply. 


End file.
